Kagome's new life
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* I do not own Inuyasha or any characters. Kagome is on the run from a perusing Demon, she finds refuge and meets a new, Friend? She is about to enter into a new world and is at risk of losing herself. Will Inuyasha/Sesshomaru find her in time? Will he be able to save/fix her? Smut / Lemon / Non-Con
1. The Reckoning

Kagome panted heavily as she ran furiously through the woods, she swiped limbs and vines from her path. She didn't even remember how long she had been running, all she knew was she had to get away form the demon that was pursuing her. She knew she would soon need to find a place to rest and regain her composure. She brushed away a low hanging branch as she struggled through the thick wood. She lost her footing and fell to the ground cutting her leg on a jagged rock protruding from the soil.

"Ouch….. Ouch…. Owwww…" She cried out

"Come out and play priestess" the demon howled

Kagome covered her mouth to hold in her moans of pain as she now crawled with all the strength she had remaining. She noticed a small slit in an approaching rock face. She continued her current heading and grabbed limbs as she was only feet from the small cave. She lowered her body and slid through the small opening and set the limbs she collected to disguise the entrance.

"Where did you go bitch"! her pursuer screamed loudly

She heard crashing as she saw trees falling to the ground and birds scurrying in all directions.

"I will find you and you will regret stealing my shard" he squealed

Kagome quieted her breathing as she slid further into the cave. Her mind raced as she feared what might happen if this beast did catch her.

"Damn it where the hell did you go"? She heard his voice trail off into the distance

Kagome knew she needed to venture deeper in order to find suitable shelter for the night. She stretched her arms out and used her hands to guide her way as she made her way deeper into the unknown. Kagome could see faint light peering through a tiny hole in the roof of the cave. The recess in the cavern was large enough to sleep and rest for the night. Kagome pulled off her backpack and removed her first aid kit, retrieving the gauze and antibacterial gel. She bandaged her wound with medical precision, she has become a master in the art of first aid after taking care of her friends over the years. She patted her hands on the floor of the cave searching for tinder.

"Come on there has to be something around here that will burn" She muttered

She scooped the tiny sticks scattered all around into a pile. She stacked a circle of rocks around the perimeter of the tinder, and pulled a match box from her pack.

"This fire won't last very long unless I can find something else to burn" she whispered to herself

She opened the box and pulled a single match which she struck against the rough side of the box. Light sparked to life as the match ignited and she slowly set the match in the center of the tinder. Light hit the walls of the cavern and Kagome was surprised as she looked around and saw the cave paintings. There were drawings of women battling demons, arrows flying, swords crashing, and blood flowing into a stream of water.

"Heavens there must have been a great battle here at one point in time"

She followed the paintings into a shallow corridor and found a few logs. She quickly drug the logs and stoked the fire as she added the logs. She rushed back to the walls to see what more she could learn of the battle that happened.

"The demons are fighting only women, was this an all female group of demon hunters"?

She walked back to the wall and picked up the story as the women seem to be pushing the demon horde into a corner. There look to be nearly 20 demons waiting above the bluffs in wait for the warriors.

"It looks to be a trap, could the women really be walking into a trap"?

She followed the wall and sees the demons overtake the female hunters. Only 3 women remained on either side as Kagome got to the next picture, a woman and one of the demons undergoing a marital ceremony.

"Could they have reached a treaty and negotiated peace between the two groups, this story is getting strange"!

She searched for more paintings on the walls but nothing could be found as to what happened next. She was upset, she wanted to know what happened next. Alas the walls had all been examined now multiple times revealing nothing new. She decided it was time to retire and rest her body. She pulls a jacket form her pack and balls it up under her head and as she lay her head on the makeshift pillow she falls fast asleep.

7 Hours later

Kagome opened her eyes as she slowly sat up to the now smoldering fire. The sun was letting in enough light for her to see a small glimmer down a narrow passage. She walked cautiously down the passage seeing the light shining brighter as she makes her way to the exit. Kagome drew in a deep breath as she could see a large clearing as she exited the cavern. Her eyes grew as she looked to her right and saw a stream with four women washing their laundry.

"Hello"! Kagome says excitedly

"Hello, where did you come from young lady"? one of the women asked as she turned and saw Kagome dirty and hair a mess

"Ha ha ha ha, well I spent the night in that cave. I seem to have lost my way when I was traveling through the woods" She chuckled

"Well would you like to wash your clothes, I have something you can wear until yours are dry" She offered

"Thank you very much you are so kind, my name is Kagome" She extends her hand to exchange pleasantries

"You are very welcome young lady, my name is Shin it's a pleasure to meet you" She responds as she shakes Kagome's hand

Shin hands Kagome a small bundle of clothes and points toward a small area covered on all sides by shrubbery. Kagome retreats to the small area and removes her clothes in a hurry, and replaces them with the new garments. It was merely a linen skirt and drape halter top that was very revealing, worst of it there were no underwear. Kagome felt very exposed and embarrassed. Her face was red as she walked form the cover of the shrubs. She joined the women at the stream and dipped her clothes into the water. Her new friend sprinkled some washing powder over the clothes as Kagome pulled her outfit form the water.

"Alright just scrub the garments together until it is soaped up and then rinse thoroughly" She smiled

"Thank you again"

Kagome smiled back and roughly scrubbed her clothes into a nice lather. She dips them into the stream and rinses the soap from them. Kagome feels a breeze as she bends down to dip her clothes in one more time. She feels somewhat freed not wearing any under garments, this was a first for her. She wrings out her clothes and makes her way to a low hanging branch and drapes her clothes.

"Oh young lady come, bring your clothes. Our way is much quicker"!

Kagome quickly retrieves her clothes and approaches Shin. She takes the clothes from Kagome and feeds a forked branch into the shirt and another through her skirt.

"Fan theses over the fire in a sweeping figure eight pattern like this"

She fans the clothes over the fire and Kagome watches, baffled by the sheer ingenuity of these women. She grabs the branch and continues to wave her shirt over the fire until it's warm and dry. Her skirt was next, she grabbed the next branch and started her pattern of fanning. She quickly noticed she was missing her panties.

"Shin, pardon me have you seen my panties"?

"I am not sure what Panties are"

"Ha ha ha ha, they are what I wear under my skirt"!

"Why would you wear anything under a skirt"?

"It's just something we do where I come from" Kagome giggles

"I don't remember seeing anything like that, I'm sorry Kagome" Shin said sadly

"Well I guess it's ok I'll just have to get some more when I get back home" She responds reassuringly

Kagome continues drying her skirt which takes only a few more minutes. She slides back behind the cover of the shrubs and put her clothes back on only missing one thing but feeling very freed at the moment. She emerged from the cover and had the borrowed clothes folded neatly in her hands. She approached Shin and held her hands out.

"Thank you so very much for your kindness , you have been amazing" Kagome bowed before Shin

"You are such a polite well behaved young lady Kagome, would you please join us for lunch"?

"Yes I would be honored to join you for a meal" Kagome stays in her bow

Shin giggles as she turns around and grabs her dried clothes and places them into a basket. She slings the basket over her back and leaves the stream and the other women still washing their laundry.

"I had some stew I started before I left it should be ready by the time we arrive at my house"

"You are so kind I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you"!

"Oh Kagome, that shouldn't be a concern"

Shin hums as she walks along a well beaten path through the woods. Kagome's mind wondered as she looked through the trees and was mesmerized by the lovely melody.

"We're here"!

Shin approaches a small shack and opens the door.

"Do come in Kagome, allow me to put my clothes away and then we will have lunch"

"Thank you very much Shin" She bows again

Kagome walks through the doorway and is guided to a table and sits in one of the four chairs. Shin disappears into an adjacent room and continued her humming. Kagome was looking around the small quaint space and was admiring the décor. This was such a cute little space and she has done so much with it. Shin darts around the corner and returns to the table

"All done, lets eat"!

Shin grabs two bowls and two spoons from a nearby cupboard. She places the bowls on the table and places the spoons into the bowls.

"It smells delicious, I can't wait"!

Shin removed the cauldron from over the fire and placed it into the middle of the table. She dipped a ladle into the stew and poured two scoops into each bowl. Steam spewed from the bowls as the scent filled the room that much more. Shin points to a shelf behind Kagome

"That is my secret ingredient"!

Kagome turns her head and she spots an herb shelf and she notices at least 20 different herbs and spices sitting on and hanging from the shelf.

"You sure know how to make a wonderful smelling stew"

"Lets dig in"!

Kagome picks up the spoon and scoops her first bite and raises it to her mouth and softly blows across the spoonful of stew. She takes the spoon into her mouth and sips the stew, tasting the blend of meat, vegetables, and herbs. She quickly returns the spoon and takes down another spoonful.

"Thank you soo much for this, it's been some time since I have had something so tasty"!

"Oh, don't thank me yet Kagome" She winks as she shot Kagome a devilish smile

Kagome was put off at the gesture and felt a strange tingling in her body as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Wh… Wh.. What is…. Hap… Happen…. Happening…." She finally let out

"Don't fret my dear, you'll soon find out that you have been living a lie"!

The room went completely black as Kagome lost consciousness

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright if you are new to my stories, I end each chapter with options and want to know what you think should happen in the following chapter

Does Kagome:

Wake up in restraints and introduced to Demon sex?

Wake up and tied to a pillory and abused by animals?

Wake up and sexually assaulted by large men of the village multiple times.

PM me with any other ideas, or Review to let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy


	2. The Beginning

"Wake up Kagome" Said an unfamiliar female voice

Kagome's eye lids would not open, she felt like she had no strength in her body. She could see light through her closed eyes as she finally started coming too. She felt a gentle hand caressing her cheek, these were delicate soft hands running softly over her cheek bones.

"Shin, are you there"? Kagome struggled to say

She heard footsteps approaching as the hand continued to trail up and fall across her cheek. Suddenly Kagome felt a cool breeze gust over her body as if she were naked. Her body shivered uncontrollably as the cold air felt like it was nipping at her bare body.

"SHhhhhhh… Shhhhhinnnnn"?

"Yes my dear, I see you are finally awake". Shin says softly

"B-B-B-B-But Wa-wa-Why"? Kagome says shaking

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Kagome heard multiple women laughing as it echoes through the room

She felt her body responding to her once again, and she began to struggle thrusting her body side to side as she tried to get up.

"She's so cute, the way she tries to struggles" Shin chuckles

Kagome lifted her head as her eyes finally adjusted to the light. She looked around and noticed she was back in the cave from before.

"You have stumbled upon a clan of shadow demon hunters who work from the shadows to keep the world safe" Kagome heard one of the unknown women boast

"Shadow demon, hunter"? Kagome said confused

The women were clad in tight fitting leather outfits. Belted bands wrapped like an X across their chests, swords on their backs and varying sizes of knives and throwing stars lining their legs. Their faces were covered with only their eyes visible. Kagome looked around the room more and saw a woman in the back holding a chain in her hand.

"Every woman here was once lost, just like you". A voice behind her said sternly

Kagome quickly hopped up to her knees, she was startled and confused after hearing this.

"I don't understand what you mean by, lost" she said while quivering

Her body was shaking due to the cold air blowing through the cavern. Kagome jumped to her feet in a panic. She threw her arms up defensively while covering her breasts.

"I should warn you that Inuyasha will be coming for me. You had better let me go". She said bravely

"Oh, I don't think so sweetie. We know of this Inuyasha and he is one of the few that we side with" Shin said condescendingly

"This place is under protection, no men or demons may enter unless we want them here". An unknown woman spoke up

Two of the women in front of Kagome seemed to turn to smoke and blew through the air. This was too much for Kagome, her mouth fell open and her eyes spread wide.

"What in the world was that, what just happened"? She said in shock

"You have only seen a glimpse into our mystical powers, you will soon discover for yourself"! Shin said back quickly

"LET THE INITIATION BEGIN" A loud voice boomed

All the women in the room turned to smoke and the whole room was a trail of smoke whirling around the room clockwise. Kagome felt hands pulling and forcing her body down to the ground and as she blinked she was in shackles. Her head and arms were locked together in a stock. The long piece of wood felt heavy, it weighed nearly 15-20lbs. Shin appeared before her and rolls a wooden barrel from the wall and pushes it against her thighs.

"You will be one of us soon"

Kagome twisted her body violently and struggles to escape from her bondage.

"Why me"? Kagome cries

Shin grabs her by the hair and she is now laying across the barrel. Shin places her foot on Kagomes shoulders holding her in place. She raises her hand and snaps her finger. A loud growl echoes throughout the room as the sound of chains rattling got louder.

"What is that"? She said aggressively

Shin increased the pressure on her shoulders ensuring that she would not be able to get up. Kagome grunted and groaned as she kicked her legs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. It will be over soon and you'll thank me one day"

"Never, I'll never forgive you. LET ME GOOOOOO" Kagome shouted

*Footsteps could be heard but not human*

*Tap* *Tap*

Kagome turned her head toward the sound, desperately trying to see what was coming toward her. She saw what seemed to be a demon that looked similar to a wolf, but much bigger. Kagome was terrified at her current situation. Tears began to flow from her eyes at the disturbing thoughts running through her head.

"What the heck am I doing here, what is going on"? Kagome cried as the tears stream down her face

"This ritual will grant you powers beyond your imagination, you will no longer rely on the power of men to protect you. This is a new beginning to your new life". Shin boasted in what seemed like a prepared speech

"I don't want your power, I want to stay myself"! Kagome protested

"Like I said, you will thank me later. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, but one day you will"!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome has found herself in a predicament

* should she receive her new powers from the blood of the demon

* should she receive her new powers from the semen of the demon

* does Kagome require multiple demons to participate before she awakens

I have my ideas of the direction that I want this story to go but if more people want to push the story in one direction that is how we will go.


	3. The Awakening

The tears streamed down Kigoma's face and fell to the stone floor. Shin was perched like an evil leather clad dominatrix holding Kagome in place. The demon wolf slowly approached Kagome sniffing the air in a frenzy. The cold room felt more like a dungeon and the not knowing what was coming next was the biggest torture.

"Set up for stage one" Shin said as she turned her head over her shoulder

Kagome noticed a cloud of smoke enter the room and heard the planting of feet behind her. She strained her neck and attempted to look behind her. This was the fear of the unknown that sent an unsettling chill up her spine.

"Brace yourself" said a sweet voice behind her

The sound of leather being stretched behind her was the only thing that could be heard as the sound of something zipping through the air

*Whoosh* *Crack*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed at the top of her lungs

Kagome was struck across her bare back with such force she felt like her skin was being ripped off. Shin grabbed her by the hair and placed a small piece of wood in her mouth, and quickly wrapped a cloth around her head tying it in the back.

"It will be over soon sweetie" Shin whispers in her ear

Kagomes face is drenched as her tears are steadily flowing down her face. She hears the dreaded sound once again.

*Whoosh* *Crack*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Her muffled cries echo through the room

She feels the blood dripping from the wounds on her back and trail down her ribs. A cloud of smoke leaves the room in a flash, she barely saw it in her peripheral vision.

"STAGE TWO, QUICKLY" Shin shouts madly

The wolf lets out a shrieking howl and is engulfed in a bright light that removes all shadow from the room. Kagome is forced to close her eyes. As the light faded she opened her eyes and saw before her a yokai with snow white hair down to his shoulders. His chest was strapping and muscular, he was covered in scars and burns like he had been through a war. Sweat was beading off his body as his gaze pierced her soul. Kagome's eyes wandered down his body and she quickly noticed he was naked. This was very troubling seeing her current position. The demon grabbed a knife from the table and cut the palm of his hand without flinching and showing no pain.

"Hurry up demon"! Shin ordered

Kagome felt the demon press his large hands on her back. Her eyes opened wide, she was terrified at what could happen in the next few minutes. He began to massage her wounds, she felt excruciating pain as his blood met open gashes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aaaaaaaaaa…" Kagome groaned in agony

He positioned behind her and brought his palms up to her shoulder blades. He dug his sharp claws into her tender flesh and drug them down the length of her back. She felt her skin open up but could not feel any pain at all. Just an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

"Ughhhhh" She moaned

"You see she's coming around. Finish it demon" Shin chuckled

Kagome suddenly felt a huge amount of pressure on her pelvic area. She shifted away from the pressure but the demon dug his claws in to hold her steady. She felt the tip of his beast cock breach her pussy.

"Ohhhh, LORD NOOOOOO" Kagome shrieked

Kagome had never felt such pain mixed with pure pleasure. Kagome surrendered to the beast and gave in, she knew she was no matchfor his strength as her body was betraying her.

"Mmmmmmm….. Ughhhh…. Ughhhhh…." Kagome moaned

The beast forced himself inside her burying his animal cock in the depths of Kagome. She felt all 11 inches of him spread her vaginal walls to their limits. Her body was tensing up and she felt desire building with every thrust as he panted in her ear.

*Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant

"Oh…. God…. D…. Don…. UGHHHH…. Don't…" Kagome let out between thrusts

"Soon your tone will change Kagome" Shin teased

"Don't… Don't…. STOP!" Kagome had lust in her eyes as her tongue draped from her mouth

Kagome was drunk with desire, her body was craving more. She looked like a cum drunk whore as Shin grabbed her face and spit directly into her mouth.

"That's my girl" Shin teased

"You don't seem to be struggling anymore, you love his beast cock don't you"! Shin joked

Kagome was bewildered, she knew that her pussy was being spread by the beast.

*I CAN'T FEEL ANY PAIN*

"Your wounds are closing up nicely. You are taking to the demon blood quicker that the others" Shin whispered softly in her ear

Kagome moaned ang grunted as the Demon continued his assault on her pussy.

*Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant *Pant

"Ughhhh… FUCK… Ughhhhhh… YESSSSSS…. Ohhhh… What's that?" Kagome grunts

Kagome is suddenly felt like her vagina was going to explode, she could swear there was a softball swelling inside her. She could feel her womb being filled, what seemed like an endless stream of hot cum was gushing into her tight young sweaty body.

"What… what… What's that?" She cried

"Oh, Ha ha ha ha I do believe she has been KNOTTED. She is being seeded by the beast" Shin announced to the room

Kagome's mind went blank as the Knot was stuck inside her. She didn't' know what to do she just knew something that large would never be able to come out.

"Shin… What is this? "Kagome's eyes flashed red and her teeth began to protrude a set of fangs

The demon pulls her backword and puts pressure on the Stock. She pulls away and she feels her pussy begin to stretch.

"FUCK…. IT'S Soooooo….. HUGE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

Her pussy began to stretch around the Knot as the demon continued to pull free. She was in lustful pain as the knot finally came free

*POP*

The echo sounded through the room as the sound of nearly half a gallon of cum spilled from her pussy onto the cave floor.

"Stage three is starting, back to your cage demon" Shin commands the beast

Shin removes the stock from Kagome's body and it falls to the floor with a loud crash. The sound is almost deafening, she quickly covers her ears

"On your feet"! Shin shouts in a commanding voice

Kagome still curled over the barrel with her hands over her ears. Shin swiftly kicks the barrel out from under her body. Kagome falls to the hard-stone floor, her body limp and heavy. Shin set herself in an aggressive stance and pulled her leg back in preparation for another kick. Kagome sensed danger and sprang to her feet, she positioned her foot directly in front of shins. The kick was halted and Kagome had a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Wow you are taking to this quick, there is truly something special about you" Shin smiled devilishly

Shin without warning drew the katana from her back and brought it over her head.

"Wait"! Kagome shouted

Kagome was frozen between fear and excitement. She had no idea the two feelings could mix in a way like this. She closed her eyes tightly and just wanted to curl up in a ball and beg for her life. She knew her life could end in the next few seconds. Her eyes shot open they were a solid shade of cherry red. Her hands almost seemed to move on their own as she grabbed the hilt of the sword from Shin and turned the blade on her.

"You are amazing, this process took the others between 2 weeks and a few months. The others fell to their knees and burst into tears" Shin said with utter surprise and delight

Kagome took the praise and felt so good about the compliment. Her eyes returned to a soft shade of brown.

"What is happening to me"?

"Well, first things first I need you to give me my sword back"

"Only if I can have my clothes back" Kagome shot back quickly with a sideways smile

Kagome held her position and didn't flinch. Shin smirked

"Bring her some clothes appropriate for the tenth sister of the shadow demon hunters" Shin announced

Kagome blinked, as she opened her eyes shin was sitting on a table and there were three other hunters in the room.

"Did you hear me? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Kagome shouts as she threw her arms back

"You look so cute when you're upset" Shin jokes

"I am Nanoa, here are some clothes for you sister".

"I am Tsugi, welcome sister"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME"? Kagome demands, clenching her fists tightly

"Dress yourself and I will explain everything" Shin says calmly

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this was a fun development

Kagome seems to have slightly heightened senses so far, no this will not be the only thing. That would be too cliché but I would like some ideas for a dormant power that could manifest itself in later chapters. Any ideas you all have feel free to express them and I'll see what I can do to work em in.

What's next on the menu for Kagome

Her strength needs to be tested against

The other sisters be finished up with a little bit of lesbian fun

A random demon fuck fest

Trial of strength ended with maybe more fun with the demon from the ceremony

This is a Lemon/Smut Fic so there is going to be some more fun coming soon

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

I know it will take some story development in order for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to be introduced


	4. The Liberation

Kagome reached her hand out and grabbed the clothes from Nanoa. She held it up to get a better look at what she was given. The bottoms were a leather pair of mid-thigh length shorts, a training shirt and a leather vest.

"What am I supposed to do with this"? Kagome said with a look of disgust in her face

"You did not find us by chance, the only women that come to us were meant to be our sisters. Now put on your training outfit" Shin responded off topic

Kagome reluctantly dressed herself, she held the shorts low and stepped one leg in at a time. She jumped while forcing the leather shorts up her thighs. Her hips and ass were bound up and with a lot of wiggling and twisting the shorts finally slid into place. She dropped the vest and pulled the shirt over her head. The shirt barely dropped below her breasts, and the sleeves were just above her elbows. Tsugi picked up the vest and held it in front of Kagome.

"You have been bestowed with demonic powers, this was the ritual of shadows. The demon has given you his blood, you will learn to control your new powers. This process will be intense and will unlock the full extent of your new powers". Shin continued

"Arms up sister" Tsugi requested

Kagome put her arms up and Tsugi slid the vest over her arms and pulled it down into place. Tsugi pulled the vest tightly under her breasts and pulled two fasteners to clasp the front into place. Her stomach was fully exposed.

"You will rest tonight, but tomorrow…. Tomorrow you will go through hell…." Shin shot a devilish smirk

Tsugi started walking out of the room

"Follow me sister, it is nearly dinner time" Tsugi said in a friendly tone

Nanoa grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her out of the cave. Nanoa, and Tsugi pulled their hoods and cowls from their heads. Kagome was surprised to see that the girls were around her age but slightly older. The sun was setting as they stepped out of the cave. Kagome shielded her eyes with her free hand as the red setting sun was bright across the horizon. She immediately smelled food and her stomach growled fiercely. The girls lead her to a group of shacks and Nanoa opened the door and allowed Kagome and Tsugi to enter.

"Whose house is this"? Kagome inquired

"Well it's your new home, the three of us will live here until you are ready to hunt with us" Tsugi relied

"No, absolutely not. I have to get back to my friends they will come looking for me" Kagome said in frustration

"You won't be leaving here anytime soon" they both said almost in unison

"The barrier that keeps us hidden from the outside world can only be opened by Shin, and the other elders" Nanoa explained

They proceeded into the house and Kagome was growing increasingly frustrated. These girls think they can hold me here? I know Inuyasha will come for me, but I will have to escape from this place. Kagome decides to play along for the time being. Tsugi sat Kagome down at a table and retreated into a room behind her, Nanoa placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and leaned in to her ear

"We'll be back shortly, we must change before dinner"

"The food smells delicious, I can't wait" Kagome smiled as she turned

Nanoa skipped happily out of the room and into the same room Tsugi had just gone into.

"That's my top, UGGHHHHHH. Stop taking my stuff"

"No it's mine"!

"Fine then I'll wear this, oh it doesn't quite fit but it's alright"

"You take that off right now"!

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

These girls act just like my friends back home. Kagome starts reminiscing about her friends from school and the last time they went shopping at the mall. Ayumi and Hojo were fighting over a cute top they both spotted at the same time. They actually called "DIBS" on it and threw little tantrums in the middle of the store.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Kagome chuckled to herself

Tsugi and Nanoa emerged from the room in a huffing frenzy. They both had bright red marks across their faces. They were dressed in linen tank tops and conservative skirts that came just to their knees.

"You two act like sisters, or best friends" Kagome joked

"We have been together for the last fifteen years so we have our share of disagreements" Tsugi responded with a callous smile

"Only when you take my clothes without asking" Nanoa said with anger in her voice

"No one is going to be wearing it now" Tsugi laughed

"Come now, sit down and let's have dinenr. We are all a little wound up and a nice meal will help us settle down for the night"

Tsugi sat down with Kagome as Nanoa grabbed a ladle and stirred a large cauldron that was hung over a cooking fire. She lifted a platter that had three bowls on it and carefully poured the stew into them. She reached over and handed the platter to Tsugi who removed the bowls and placed them carefully on the placemats. Nanoa sat down with three cups in her hand and placed them near the bowls.

"Enjoy"

The three girls ate in silence. Kagome finished her food quickly and sucked down the water in one swift gulp.

"Is there a place that I can sleep for the night"? Kagome asked

"But of course, you will be in the room with Nanoa and myself"

"We already laid out a set of bedding for you, feel free to retire for the night" Nanoa smiled politely

Kagome stood up and bowed

"Thank you for the food"

"You are very welcome Kagome" Nanoa grinned ear to ear

Kagome walked to and opened the door she had seen the girls go into earlier. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and there were three bed rolls in the center of the small cluttered room. She felt tired and sluggish as she made her way to the center of the room. She laid down on the first set of bedding she saw. Her mind was racing at the events of the last 24 hours. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

" **Kagome"! Inuyasha's voice boomed**

" **I'm right here"! She yelled back**

" **Where are you"! He shouts louder**

 **She could faintly see the outline of Inuyasha in the distance, but could not see him clearly.**

Kagome's eyes shoot open

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she awoke

Kagome felt an amazing sensation sending electrifying shocks through her body. She lifted her head and she saw Nanoa's head between her thighs. She felt a the warm breath against her bare pussy, she was confused since she went to bed wearing clothes. She could barely make out the shape of her tongue as she stretched it out and lapped at her pussy.

"I'm not Inuyasha, it's Nanoa" She said with a smile and winked

Kagome wanted to push her away but the sensation was so intense and the only thing she wanted was this feeling to never end. Nanoa lowered her head once again and quietly lapped at Kagome's clit, she traced circles around it.

"Ughhhhhhhhh" Kagome groaned seductively

Nanoa chuckled as she increased her lapping, she withdrew her tongue and gathered saliva on her tongue. She stretched it out and touched it directly on Kagome's asshole.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Kagome moaned loudly as her body reacted to the new sensation

Kagome didn't understand it but this feeling was absolutely amazing. Nanoa's tongue on her ass was sending her over the edge in seconds. Nanoa could read her body and her moan and circled her ass and softly kissed her smooth ass.

"Ughhhhh… If you…. Don't stop… I'm… I'm… I'm…. "Kagome panted

Nanoa increased the speed of her tongue and was now running circles around her asshole swirling around and ending with it directly against her hold. She pushed her tongue just the tip in as Kagome thrusted her body violently

"Cummming"!

Kagome's hips had a mind of their own as she began to convulse, she felt a new pressure building up as she began to squirt directly in Nanoa's face.

"Oh my Kagome, you really must have like that? You dirty little shut!" Nanoa whispered

Kagome had no idea an orgasm could have ever been that intense. Her mind was racing as thoughts of Inuyasha flashed through her mind as floods of pleasure washed over her. Her desires were corrupting her thoughts and her body.

"Sleep now Kagome you have a world of training awaiting you tomorrow" She spoke softly

Kagome's eyes felt heavy due to the intenseness of her mind shattering orgasm. She was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. However her sleep did not last,Kagome woke in a panic, sweat covered her body. Moonlight lit the room just slightly although she could see perfectly fine. The room was clean, bedding was rolled up neatly and in the corner. She scanned the room quickly. She jumped to her feet and was in an absolute panic. Grabbing her clothes she quickly dressed herself. She opened the door and checked the room for Tsugi and Nanoa. They were nowhere to be found. She quickly made her way to the front door, and crept it open careful to not make any noise. She could not see or sense any of the women from the village.

"I have to get away from here" She muttered to herself

She saw a shed to her immediate left, a sign above the door said Armory. She moved directly into the shed, there were a plethora of weapons hung neatly around the room. Katana, Shuriken, Knives, Staffs, but there in a dusty corner. A beautifully decorated longbow with a large barrel full of broadhead arrows. She grabbed the bow and stepped through and set the string, slung a quiver over her head and grabbed as many arrows as she could. She filled the quiver and shouldered the bow.

"It's time"! She reassured herself

The look of determination on her face was radiating. She felt an overwhelming confidence swell through her body. She slipped out of the shed and took off in full stride keeping the river in the corner of her view. She quickly came to a stop as she approached a cliff. There was an ominous aura that she could sense but could not tell where it was coming from. She proceeded slowly and investigated the area. She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. She reached her hand out and could sense a forcefield more powerful than anything she had ever encountered. This almost felt like a living entity. Kagome extended her hand, the field seemed to disperse as she touched it.

"Step forth" she heard a faint whisper

She felt comforted by the voice, it was almost familiar. Kagome stepped to the edge and passed through the barrier. There was no waterfall, there were mountains on the horizon and thick woods. The landscape had completely changed in two steps. She turned around and saw no signs of where she was just moments ago. She saw a towering mountain that gave her the chills. This was the work of a powerful priestess to put such an illusion into a barrier.

"I'm coming Inuyasha" Kagome said aloud

A flash of Inuyasha bathing in a stream flashed into her head, she could almost smell the stream and feel the wind blowing through her hair. He was pouring water over his head and it beaded off his silver locks and trailed down his body. Droplets fell from his jaw to his chest as Kagome could not pull herself from her own head. Inuyasha froze and whipped his head in her direction and made eye contact.

"What are you looking at"? He said

Kagome laughed as she came back to reality. Even in my fantasies he is clueless and just plain rude.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What is in store for our kinky heroin now, should I cut the story telling and get into the kink or does the story build up working ok?

I need some ideas, I really want to do something wicked with her soon to develop demon powers

So will Kagome get her needs met while traveling through the woods

Will she hunt down a demon to satisfy her

Will she resort to animals (ie. Horse, dog)

Will she stumble upon a village and seduce the men inciting a large scale gangbang

If you don't like the ideas pitched hit me with a PM and your ideas (Tiffanyb123)


	5. The Lust

Kagome took a deep breath in and let out an overexaggerated exhale. She started off into the woods quietly her bare feet unaffected by the jagged branches, and sharp rocks. She grabbed at trees as she continued through the thick forest.

"I'm coming"? Kagome said aloud as images of her friends filled her head

Kagome bounded through the woods as she set a mountain range in her sights and headed in the direction, she did not want to lose her way or become turned around. She was not even able to see the trees as she passed, she was traveling at an intense speed. She was enjoying the sensation, but caught a scent of something and came to a stop. She skidded across the forest floor and finally to a stop. Her posture was on guard but also intrigued.

"Water"! she said softly

She walked forward just 10 more feet and saw a small stream before her. She could see through the water and watched the fish swimming around. Her stomach growled which caused her actual pain. She concentrated on the pain and she felt her body get warm. Her hand began to shake and her vision grew more intense. She saw the stream slow to a crawl, and the fish looked like they were just floating in the water.

"Focus Kagome"! she willed herself

She tried to calm her mind and focus on the goal at hand, she needs food. She crept to the edge of the stream she leapt into the water and attempted to grab a fish. She felt the scales slip through her palm and her other hand reacted without thinking. She stood up with the fish in her hand.

"That was amazing, I have to get a grasp on this" she told herself

Without even thinking she pulled the fish to her mouth and began to take bites form it. The taste of the meat was amazing, before she realized she was holding small scraps with bones protruding from them in her hand.

"Did I just eat that fish…. RAW"? she said in utter disbelief

Her stomach was mildly satisfied but she still felt an emptiness that needed filling but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was starting to understand that she could focus her powers if she became desperate, or her emotions were amplified. She felt like she was understanding how to channel her new abilities.

"I have to understand exactly how to access these new abilities. I must stay in control this is my body"! she told herself

She clenched her fists in anger, frustrated that her body was taking over her actions. She knelt on the ground and put her hands to her ears. She stayed there in a meditative state for what seemed like just a few minutes.

"Kagome, you know you'll never be able to control it"

"Who said that"? She said with an angry expression

She opened her eyes and saw herself, but in her school uniform. Her reflection had a look of disgust and arms folded.

"What have you become"?

"I can finally fight alongside Inuyasha instead of relying on him to protect me"

"But you can't control yourself"

"I will learn to control these new powers, stop doubting me"

"You will always rely on Inuyasha"!

"I want to protect him"

"You must give into your urges"

"What"?

"You must give in to your animalistic urges"

"I don't understand"

"OH, you will"!

Kagome pounded her fists into the ground and closed her eyes tightly

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed wildly

She opened her eyes and she had punched through the ground and was submerged elbow deep. She pulled her hands from the ground and her reflection had vanished. She was now more confused than ever as she continued on her way through the woods.

"What was that all about, did that really happen"? she wondered

She walked along the bank of the stream in the direction of the current.

"I remember in school we learned if you are lost the best place to find help is near a water source, and streams run into larger bodies of water"

She walked along the jagged rocks paying no mind to the temperature of the scalding rocks or the fact that they were very sharp. Her thoughts were only of rejoining her friends, and an image of Inuyasha bathing beneath a waterfall popped into her head. She could see in vivid detail as the water cascaded over his silver locks and fell over his muscular chest. She felt her heart rate increase as the daydream pulled her mind in deeper. She could see him stretch his arms out enjoying the water falling onto him. He bent his arms and ran his hands through his hair as he arched his back. Her eyes trained to the V of his lower abdomen and she could not help but peer lower. His cock was massive, and not like she had seen in health class. His cock was almost half canine half human. Her body shivered at the sight, and she felt her pussy begin to secrete.

"Why am I so horny all the sudden, was it the thought of Inuyasha bathing in the waterfall"? she wondered

"I have to remain focused"!

She continued down stream and noticed the woods had become very dense as she wove inbetween the trees that were right along the bank of the stream.

"Maybe this is a good sign. This could mean there is a large body of water near" she said with hope

She heard the patter of hooves stomping, and continued along the stream

"Horses, surely this means civilization"

She quickened her pace and pushed through the dense portion of the woods and emerged near a large lake. She saw the horses drinking from the water, they did not have saddles, or ropes on them.

"These must be wild horses"

She approached the three horses cautiously. She reached her hand out and ran her hand along the body of the horse. She met no resistance from the mustang as she pet him.

*neigh*

The mustang stomped his hooves and bucked his head. Kagome noticed a peach colored flash from under the horses belly, and peered under his body. Her eyes shot open at the sight of the massive pulsing cock hanging down. It had to be nearly 13 or 14 inches long and swaying side to side as he stomped and swayed. She couldn't take her eyes off this mass of animal meat.

"I have never seen something so intriguing"

Kagome was no longer in control of her actions, she reached out and held the massive cock. It was warm in her hand and seemed to respond to her touch. The horse panted and snorted loudly. Kagome knelt down beside the beast and grasped his cock with both hands and begun stroking the entire length.

*Neigh* *NEIGH*

The horse raised his head and belted out. Kagome was turned on at the sound, she knew the mustang was reacting to her touch. She had never wanted something so bad in her life. She pulled the horses cock to her lips and she began to lick the tip as she stroked him ferociously.

*STOMP*

His cock grew in length and diameter, to Kagome's amazement she kept stroking and licking. She felt like her pussy was on fire. She started breathing heavily, and felt a trail of liquid leaking from her engorged pussy.

"FUCK, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE"

She pulled her clothes from her body in an instant in the wake of her lusty fever. Her pussy was glimmering as her juices leaked frantically form her slit. She crawled below the horse and bent over as she reached both arms between her legs and grasped the massive cock. She grabbed it and brought it between her legs. The mustang seemed like he knew exactly was happening as he started bucking his hips slowly. The shaft of his cock slid along her pussy and she felt the heat of it running along her clit.

"Ughhhhh… Fuckk….. YESSSS….. " She panted

She wanted more and she leaned her body forward as the horse moved his hips back. She lined the flared cock up with her aching pussy. The horse rocked forward and it was too much for her to handle. The head pushed at her opening and the shaft bent as it slid down flopping and smacked across her clit as it sprang back and forth.

"Ughhhhh" She gasped

Kagome dug 4 fingers deep into her pussy, she wanted him inside her but knew she must open herself up a bit. Her hand was thrusting wildly inside her as the horse was still thrusting and bucking. She forced her thumb inline with her fingers and plunged her whole hand inside her engorged hole.

"FUCK…. MEEEE… YES…."! She shouted

She plunged in and out just a few times and was satisfied that he would now fit. She grasped the horse and guided the head to her aching hole. The next thrust sent chills throughout her body. She was never prepared for this level of fulfillment. This horse had stretched her pussy so much that it ripped and healed instantly. She felt a pressure on her bladder and uncontrollable started pissing all over as the horse dug deep inside her body.

"Ouffff…. Shitt….. OH GOD….. FUCKK… " she cried out

The mustang could not care less with her slight discomfort as he sped up his thrusts. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed with all his might. Kagome felt like the cock was going to emerge from her mouth. She didn't know something could be so deep inside her body. The feeling was indescribable. She felt the flared head of this massive cock dragging along her insides and knocking at the door of her womb.

"YES…. FUCK ME… MORE… FUCK MORE….."

She could not contain her lust and the fire in her eyes burned as her legs began to shake and quiver. She erupted in a mind shattering orgasm. She was lost in her lust. Nothing in the world mattered, she only wanted more.

"Ufuggghhhhh… Gruuosssssllll… " She muttered incomprehensible words as her body was literally in shock at the intensity of this orgasm

The horse must have felt her pussy clamping down on his cock as his pace sped up once again and he thrusted harder. Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt like the horse was going to tear through her womb. She loved the pain mixed with intense pleasure of it all. She reached her arms up and grabbed the back of the mustangs hind legs. She pushed her body back as he thrust forward. She knew what was about to happen as the horse grunted louder than ever

*NEIGHHHHHH*

He thrusted deep and she felt the flared tip of his cock grow once again. It was securely locked inside her as it erupted inside her. She could actually feel her stomach expanding as the horse dumped what seemed to be gallons and gallons of cum into her body.

"UGHHHHH…. NO MORE…. OH FUCK…. " she cried in pain

She was stuck, she didn't' want to move, the pain of her swelling abdomen was so intense. She knew that she would soon have to pull herself free. She brought her arms to her stomach and held it, amazed that it could swell to this size and not burst. She grasped the cock and attempted to pull it out, but to no avail. She was completely stuck, she was now a slave to the horse until his cock released her. Luckily the horse didn't decide to walk anywhere or this would prove to be difficult for her to maneuver. Just as her mind seemed to submit to being stuck she felt the mustang's cock begin to go flaccid. As it seemed to slither out of her pussy like a snake. The feeling was odd and somewhat satisfying as the damn that was holding an immense pressure was being removed.

"Ohh god that feels good" she said to herself

The horse backed up and his cock fell from her now gaping pussy as a flood of cum spilled onto the ground. She felt amazing as her body forced the semen from her pussy. The mustang backed away from her and lowered his head and flicked his neck upward. She took it as a thank you. However she was still not in any state to move or return any kind of gesture. She curled up in the fetal position and draped her clothes over her delicates. Her mind drifted off into a sea of nothingness as she fell asleep.

The day has ended for our horny heroin, and wow what an adventure so far

I'd like to hear some suggestions for the next chapter, I know there are some of you who enjoy my stories so I'd like to know what you want to read about.

I want to try to fit in atleast a few of your ideas into the story and will keep it going as long as I have readers.

I plan to tie in Sesshōmaru at some point. Kagome is going to have a lot of fun being his little fuck toy. 


End file.
